A new type of dot matrix gas discharge display panel having memory comprises a gas-filled envelope including a layer of D.C. scan/address cells and a layer of quasi A.C. display cells. The scan cells are scanned and turned on column-by-column by operation of their electrodes, and the same electrodes are used to transfer information from selected scan cells to the associated display cells where glow can be sustained so that the cells which are energized in the entire panel display a stationary but changeable message.
The electrical system for operating the panel and the panel itself are relatively complex; and, under some circumstances, crosstalk may occur, that is, unselected display cells may turn on when a selected display cell is turned on and glows. This is a problem especially in high density display panels, that is, display panels in which the cells and their electrodes are very close to each other or when panels are scanned and addressed at a high rate of speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,157 of George E. Holz and Okan K. Tezucar, incorporated herein by reference, describes one effective system for preventing crosstalk in a display panel of the type under consideration. The present invention provides additional control of this problem.